


Drabble: Beds

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beds, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

The mattress Cas chose is a firm, no-nonsense queen size number with just enough cushion to make it a suitable sleeping surface. It’s a far cry from Dean’s memory foam. One almost an act of penance, the other an open display of indulgence. Even their sheets speak volumes, Dean opting for the highest thread count the store had, while Cas insists on a plain jersey knit.

They don’t know about their differences in sleeping preferences, of course. It matters little to either of them. But Cas sleeps on the right side of his bed, and Dean sleeps on the left side of his, and neither understands why, even when tailored exactly to their tastes, their beds feel so unsatisfying.


End file.
